1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and, more specifically, to managing software programs on data processing systems. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing software programs having an end of life in a network data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network data processing systems include both hardware and software components. The different hardware and software components typically are commercial off-the-shelf products. These products are available from many different vendors. Products often have release-related information that is available at or before the time that the products are released. For example, this information may include a version number, a release number, a dependency on other products, a compatibility with other products, available patches, end of life dates, support dates, and/or other information.
In selecting products for a network data processing system, the capability of the different products to meet the requirements for an organization using the network data processing system is taken into account. Products are selected such that they are compatible with other products that may be used within the network data processing system. Compatibility of products is important to increase the stability and security of network data processing systems, as well as the usability of a network data processing system by an organization.
Software and hardware products in a network data processing system often require upgrades. For example, memory may be added to computers, new computers may be added to the network, new computers may be used to replace older computers, and other types of hardware may be upgraded. With software, new versions of software having additional features or new capabilities may be installed to replace currently used software. These upgrades may be made in the new data processing system as new releases of those products occur.
Additionally, software and hardware may need to be upgraded when an older product may no longer be supported. When new versions of software are released by a vendor, the older version of the software is typically supported only for some period of time after the release of the new version. After that point in time, the vendor may no longer provide technical support, patches, or other types of support for the older version of the software.
In upgrading software and hardware products, the compatibility of a new release of a product with the current hardware and software in the network data processing system is analyzed. This analysis is made to determine whether changes to other software and/or hardware within the network data processing system are needed to upgrade a current product to a new product.
For example, upgrading a software product, such as a word processing program, may require other upgrades other than just replacing the word processing program with a new version of the word processing program. For example, the new version of the word processing program may require a selected amount of memory and a particular type of operating system.
The different computers in the network data processing system are analyzed to determine whether the particular type of operating system and the amount of memory needed by the new version of the word processing program are present. If either of these two prerequisites for the word processing program is not present in one or more of the computers, upgrades or changes to those computers are needed to provide the needed amount of memory and the particular type of operating system.
When hundreds or thousands of products are present in a network data processing system, this analysis and planning of upgrades becomes more complex. More personnel may be needed by an organization using a network data processing system. As a result, the cost of maintaining or making changes to the network data processing system increases.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.